


Tell Me You Love Me

by heartlessknight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, HyungWonho - Freeform, Kinda friends with benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessknight/pseuds/heartlessknight
Summary: "There's a huge bed in my hotel room but I find it empty and cold... without you."He whispered those last words like he was not sure if he was allowed to say such a thing. Wonho's lips trembled as soon as he tried to respond."I have to go. See you tomorrow hyung." Hyungwon was waiting for a reply but he could only hear Wonho breathing."I love you.""What?"





	1. Just kill the emo kid!

**Author's Note:**

> Wonho accidentally confesses to Hyungwon.

They didn't talk about that.

It started so naturally that talking about it seemed useless. There was this mutual attraction which couldn't be hidden in any way. The chemistry was obvious since No Mercy, Wonho couldn't deny that before they started doing that, he had a lot of fantasies about his teammate.

He was so beautiful, he was the explanation of breathtaking. His slender figure, his height, his almost royal body, his manners, his look and his smooth and addictive voice, Chae Hyungwon was the main character of his erotic dreams.

He thought a lot about kissing that ethereal neck, those red and full lips, he thought about how Hyungwon would scream his name, how he would look even more attractive during his edge. He even thought about being totally submitted by that charming guy, but fantasies were fantasies and when they formed the group he tried to avoid that particular desire because he didn't want his selfish need to affect the others and, overall, he didn't think Hyungwon was into guys.

He was wrong, Hyungwon was definitely into guys.

Their first time wasn't actually like a fairytale. They shared the hotel room. When Wonho heard about it, he started being nervous, so nervous that he couldn't even eat. He was scared he couldn't resist that boy and he didn't want his hormones to betray him. What if Hyungwon slept in boxers? What if Hyungwon slept naked?

When they came back to their room at night he went showering, hoping his heart to stop beating like it wanted to get a ride out of his chest. The shower didn't work but when he came off, wearing only a bath towel, he didn't have time to realize that Hyungwon had literally pushed him in the shower, again, against the wall.

His kisses were on fire. It seemed like he was containing himself for so long until that moment. Wonho thought he was having a vivid dream, he could hardly believe it was real but when the other whispered against his lips while kissing that he had always found him so hot and that he couldn't handle the whole situation anymore he knew it was real.

Wonho had the best sex of his life.

When they woke up the day after, they smiled awkwardly to each other and they started to act like they didn't mind. That morning, Shownu asked them if they were okay because he heard screams during the night. Both of them laughed, confirming that they were one hundred percent okay and that he probably imagined that.

Wonho, couldn't stop thinking about how sensual was Hyungwon's body pressed against his and how lovely was his sweat. He was obsessed with the moaning of his mate but he had to deal with it. It was one night, even if he wanted more, it was one night stand.

Days fell away and he tried to forget about Hyungwon mouth on his thighs. He truly cared about him anyway, they were friends, like best friends. Hyungwon didn't mention that moment later on. Around Hoseok, he was the same Hyungwon as always. Wonho couldn't say if it was a bad or a good thing. He wasn't glad but he felt relieved somehow. Then it happened again. Another night, another room. It happened again and again. A pact signed in the dark of the night, only pillows and bedsheets as witnesses.

They became closer than ever. They opened their souls to each other but neither of them ever talked about their relationship under the sheets. Hoseok soon realized he was falling for him. He was falling for Hyungwon even if he promised himself to forget those feelings.

He loved when Hyungwon grinned to him every time he made a silly joke, every time he teased him, every time he hugged him in the most innocent way. He loved his stubbornness when he kept working even if all of them were out of the practice room. He loved him when he cried upon his shoulder thinking he's not enough even if he was probably one of the best dancers, one of the most original voices and the most stunning visual.

He loved him when the orgasm lit up his beautiful face, he loved him when he asked for more, then he loved being inside him and even when Hyungwon was the one in control. But he didn't want to open up his heart. Hyungwon never mentioned deeper feelings in the weird bond they had.

Things got worse. At some point, Hoseok couldn't hide himself anymore, so he started avoiding Hyungwon. Hyungwon was probably hurt but he didn't say anything. They didn't talk that much during the day and then they spent entire nights calling each other's names. That was sick and both of them knew it, but that was also an addiction hard to ignore.

Obviously it couldn't last forever.

-

"I'm calling Hyungwon!"

Minhyuk's voice broke his honorable nap.

"I want to know if he's having fun without us! He's probably dying of boredom without me!"

Hyungwon was away for work. He was a dj after all and he was called for a private party in Japan and he accepted of course.

"Where's Changkyun? I need Changkyun! We have to work on the beat and..." Jooheon was soon interrupted by the noisy Minhyuk.

"We're calling Hyungwon. Stay here for a bit. Changkyun is taking the phone."

Wonho really wished he could go back to sleep but his teammates were too loud to accomplish his strong desire.

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk said with excitement.

Then he started talking so fast Hoseok couldn't reach the sense of the entire conversation. Soon the phone passed from hand to hand.

From Jooheon to Kihyun. From Kihyun to Shownu and from Shownu to Changkyun.

"Wait a minute! Wonho would probably want to say hi!"

Hoseok wanted to bury himself in the ground. He heard Changkyun's footsteps coming from the kitchen. He didn't want to talk to Hyungwon. He didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Wonho hyung!"

Changkyun broke in without knocking first and Hoseok was caught out of guard. He would have escaped easily by the window but it was too late.

"I'm ill."

Wonho lied but Changkyun didn't care.

"What? Wait hyung, Wonho hyung is shy today." He passed him the phone and he left.

Wonho developed a need to kill that emo kid.

"Ehm... Hi?" Wonho was unsure.

"Hoseok!" Hyungwon's bright voice was unexpected. He seemed happy to hear him.

Wonho was now confused and he didn't know how to keep the conversation going.

"Are you having fun?"

He tried. It was maybe his best shot.

"Well, yeah, I can say that but I really miss you guys. There's too much quietness in here."

"Give me a piece of that. Our boys here sabotaged my nap today."

Hyungwon laughed and Wonho's heart did a flip.

"I didn't think you were the nap type! Didn't see that coming."

"I replaced you, nap king, then."

Hyungwon laughed again from the other side of the telephone. Wonho didn't add anything.

There was silence between them now. Wonho was not used to this light conversation with him anymore. Then Hyungwon talked.

"There's a huge bed in my hotel room but I find it empty and cold... without you."

He whispered those last words like he was not sure if he was allowed to say such a thing. Wonho's lips trembled as soon as he tried to respond.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow hyung."

Hyungwon was waiting for a reply but he could only hear Wonho breathing.

"I love you."

He didn't know where he found the courage to say that. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't want to say that. Wonho was internally shaking. He had just said something he was so scared to say out loud for all that time. Why did he say that? It looked stupid. It was a dumb thing to say all of sudden.

"What?"

Hyungwon's voice cracked and Wonho came back to earth. He turned off the phone and he ran out of the room trying to pull himself together.

He ruined the most ruined relationship he had. He made the things between them even more problematic.

"Kihyun! Make me ramen!"

Kihyun heard him from the kitchen and he started complaining.

"What did you just say?"

"Make me ramen. I'm sick."

"I'm not a fucking slave here. Wait for dinner or do it yourself."

"You always cook for Shownu when he asks for something!"

Kihyun's was suddenly painted in shades of red.

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong here?" Shownu said interrupting their little fight.

Wonho was amused. As Kihyun's best bud, he knew about his crush for Hyunwoo. Kihyun never mentioned it but he knew it. Kihyun babbled disconnected words.

"Nothing to worry about. I want ramen and he doesn't want to make it."

Shownu nodded.

"Got it."

He was about to leave when he stopped in front of the door.

"Kihyun, I hope to eat again the strange kimchi we ate together yesterday by the way. It was very tasty!" Shownu said with a giant grin lighting his face.

When he left, Kihyun turned even redder.

"I hate you, dickhead."

The tiny chef muttered preparing himself to make some shitty ramen for his shitty friend. Wonho couldn't stop himself from laughing.

-

When Hyungwon came home the next day, Wonho told everyone he was really sick and he stayed in bed doing nothing until evening.

Hyungwon tried to approach him, but he always pretended to sleep when the guy was spotted behind his door.

Dinner was ready and he had to eat. Kihyun didn't say anything about him not having lunch but Hoseok was sure that he didn't approve his choice, so he had to.

Dinner was noisy as usual.

Everybody talked about everything. Hyungwon told the others about his experience during the past days, Jooheon and Changkyun showed them how excited they were about the new song they were producing for their next comeback and then dinner was over.

"Let's go out! Tomorrow is free from practice, we have to!"

The leader said encouraging his teammates to get ready for the night.

"I'm sorry hyung, but I'm not feeling well, I prefer staying here." Wonho confessed to Shownu.

Hoseok really wanted to be alone after the phone accident.

"Oh, okay Hoseok, don't worry about it. You guys, hurry up!"

"Wait! Wonho hyung is sick. I think it's not safe for him to be alone. I'm staying here too. I've already had a lot of fun in Japan, I can be at home for a night."

Wonho couldn't believe Hyungwon really said that. He wanted to yell at him because he wanted to be alone. Especially without him.

"You're right Hyungwon. Well, see you later you two!"

The others walked through the door and they were gone. It was time for Wonho to face his mistake. Or maybe it wasn't.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for the support Hyungwon, bye."

"I'm not a fool, come back here."

Hyungwon seemed... disappointed?

"Ohi, ohi, you can't use that tone with me. I'm your hyung, show some respect."

Wonho didn't like using his status like that but he really wanted to get away from that disturbing situation.

"The hyung thing doesn't work when it comes to faking it."

"What?"

"You're perfectly fine Hoseok! You're just trying to avoid me. I'm not stupid!"

Wonho blinked.

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you doing this?"

Hyungwon got kinda desperate. Wonho had never seen him like that.

"I just want to sleep, I'm..."

"You said a thing yesterday."

Hoseok froze. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He still had to realize that crazy confession.

"I said a lot of things yesterday." He was concealing himself.

"You said a particular thing Hoseok. Stop pretending. You said I love you. I heard that."

Hyungwon was staring at him and Wonho couldn't read his thoughts. He was still surprised but that was all Wonho could get.

"I did."

Air became heavy. After that Wonho was sure he couldn't breath anymore. Hyungwon was muttering instead. Words that Wonho couldn't understand.

"Hyung... I didn't want to end up like this. I'm really sorry."

At this point, something Hoseok was repressing for so long came out. That was anger. A lot of anger.

"Sorry? Are you messing up with me? You're sorry? What do you mean? You didn't want me to fall in love? Do you think I'm your fucking slut? Do you think I'm emotionless? Sleeping with you every night and then I don't have the right to feel something? I'm sick of it! This is sick Hyungwon and you know that. We don't talk anymore. It's just the two of us doing that. I can't stand it anymore. I want more Hyungwon."

He probably couldn't believe those words were coming from his mouth. He was trembling. He was visibly shaking. His hands were closed so tight as he was trying to not let himself explode.

"I didn't want feelings to get involved."

Hyungwon was whispering. He seemed to have lost his forces somehow.

"We shouldn't have sex at the first place then." Hoseok was being brutally honest and he knew that.

"We can't love each other Hoseok. Not in that way. We..."

"So you're saying you don't love me back."

Wonho's voice was rough. He felt knives all over his chest. It was like his heart was bleeding. His stomach was hurting. It probably wanted to vomit all those feelings which were only a damage for his soul.

"I'm not saying..."

"I'm going to ask you again, one more time: do you love me?" Wonho stopped Hyungwon.

He just wanted the truth. Hyungwon suddenly moved close to Hoseok and he took his hand.

Wonho held his breath.

Then Hyungwon put his glance down.

"We can't..."

Hoseok viciously scrolled Hyungwon's hand away.

"I'm going to bed. Don't bother me."

A part of him wanted Hyungwon to follow him, to kiss him, to comfort him, but that part was slowly dying. He was suffocating, wondering why he fell in love with someone who played games with him, someone who was tearing him apart.  


	2. Is this love?

Hyungwon did follow him.

After a few minutes standing in the living room, astonished, he chase after Hoseok. He didn't want to hurt Wonho's feelings. He only wanted to stay with him. Things had changed and Hyungwon knew that. He knew that their relationship wasn't healthy anymore and he knew that it was probably his fault, but he still needed him. Even if it was for a night only. He wanted to explain himself to his teammate but he didn't know how to express himself. He felt a storm inside his head, a terrifying storm with bolts and thunders. His mind was drowning and he wasn't capable of understanding his own emotions.

What love meant to Hyungwon? Was he in love with Hoseok? He liked him obviously.  
Hyungwon enjoyed spending time with him, Hyungwon was happy when they talked about every kind of stuff, Hyungwon was gleeful when he was at the center of Wonho's attentions. Hyungwon did adore his friend appearance, his handsome features, his body, his smile. He couldn't get enough of his laugh, of his voice. Hyungwon was amazed by him. Laying with him made Hyungwon less nervous and more positive. He got chills every time Hoseok whispered to him sinful words during their nights. Words which made him euphoric and excited at the same time. So he did like the boy, but was that love? And if that was love, was he allowed to feel such a thing? For another person? For a guy in this case?

Hyungwon didn't think he should love Hoseok in that way. When he was only eleven, his mother already fantasised about his future son's wedding, about his future wife and about the grandchildren she would have. Hyungwon grew up thinking that at some point of his life, he should marry a woman and build a family. He became a model and then an idol and the family thing was put away. When he became a singer,  his fans started caring about him a lot. Some of them said to him that they wanted to marry him one day and who was he to break those dreams? Who was he to not fulfill his mother's wishes? Who was he to ruin others' expectations?

He was so lucky because people believed in him even if he was not worth it. Hyungwon, who wasn't as talented as Minhyuk, who had not a powerful voice like Kihyun's one, who couldn't rap like Jooheon and Changkyun, who wasn't that good at dancing like their leader Shownu and the same old Hyungwon, the boy who couldn't stand a chance to Hoseok's spectacular composing skills, who was he to let people down? Who was he to love that particular man? Who was he to be loved?  
He was selfish and he knew it. Even if he knew he didn't deserve it, he dragged Hoseok in that situation.

When Hyungwon discovered that the attraction was mutual he just thought that he could handle that. He could separate his heart from his physical needs. When Wonho started acting distant, Hyungwon understood that he was failing but it was too late. Confusion and anxiety became his daily companions. Now, he knew he screwed up.

He knocked Hoseok's room begging him to listen to his reasons but the boy ignored him. He tried to open the door but it was locked and Hyungwon kept screaming, hoping for the other to be comprehensive. He didn't know how many hours he stood there. Then, exhausted, with no more tears and a hole in his heart, he fell asleep against Wonho's door.

Hyungwon thought he deserved that cold hard ground.

-

"Hyungwon, what are you doing here? Move, I need to clean the floor!"

Kihyun nagging him was the first thing Hyungwon heard the day after. Still sleepy, he looked at their lead vocalist who seemed a giant from there. Funny how he was actually the smallest of them all. Kihyun was giving him a treating look.

Hyungwon, confused, didn't actually remember why he was sleeping on the floor for a moment. Then he turned his head to see the door behind him and he suddenly understood. The door was open. Nobody was in the room.

"Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon asked and his voice sounds so alarming that Kihyun changed his attitude.

"He went out this morning. He probably went to work out I think. Why? Something happened yesterday?" The little one seemed worried now.

"N-no... nothing happened. I was just asking since he was sick yesterday and..."

"He said he recovered, so don't worry about it!" Kihyun tried to calm him down and he offered his hand to Hyungwon to help him stand up.

Hyungwon stood up and Kihyun was back to his regular size.

Hyungwon washed his face trying to wash away the thought of the other night and he took his coat and his scarf.

"Where are you going?" Minhyuk said sitting on the couch while he was watching a drama on tv with Jooheon.

"I'd like to breath some fresh air." Hyungwon explained shortly.

Finding the place he was looking for was harder than he thought. Maybe it was because he didn't use to frequent gyms because of the lack of time or maybe because he wasn't interested in getting a mighty body. Unfortunately, Hoseok loved working out. Hyungwon stopped three times in a cafeteria, once to eat something for breakfast, twice to ask for directions.  
When he found the place it looked like hell. When he entered it his elegant outfit didn't fit at all. Muscles men wearing tracksuits were everywhere. The smell of sweat wasn't exactly fresh air. The building had three floors and Hyungwon had no idea where Wonho was. He thought about asking at the reception but he didn't want to be invasive so he just wandered around looking for a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?"

Hoseok was staring at him eyes wide open. He was wearing a black t-shirt which didn't let place for imagination. His biceps seemed even more powerful and those shorts gave a completely view of his strong thighs. Hyungwon held his breath. He was checking him out and Wonho noticed.

"So are you gonna answer me or not?"

"I'm..."

Wonho grabbed his wrist tightly and Hyungwon found himself in a dressing room.

"Talk!" Hoseok ordered without letting him go.

"I want to explain!" Hyungwon left out.

"Then do it. I have to come back to the gym room."

Hyungwon tried to recollect his thoughts. He wanted to talk to Hoseok but now his tongue was tied.

"I need you!"

Wonho didn't react so Hyungwon kept going.

"I miss you Hoseok. I can't continue like this, I can't breath without you. Please, let's go back to the start. Let's forget about this whole situation and..."

"So you're saying what?" Wonho interrupted him firmly.

"Erase these two days. They didn't happen. You didn't tell me you love me, but please come back to me."

It sounded like a prayer. Hyungwon looked desperate. He knew there weren't the right words to say, it wasn't what Wonho wanted but he couldn't let himself love him.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and he dropped the grip. "You didn't understand a thing, didn't you?"

Wonho took Hyungwon by his coat and he leaned him to a kiss. Hyungwon opened his mouth immediately to let Hoseok's tongue get in. Hyungwon moaned relieved. Hoseok seemed to enjoy that sound because he pulled Hyungwon closer. Hoseok started kissing the other's neck and Hyungwon put his hand between his hair hoping that moment could last forever. Suddenly Hoseok stopped. He moved away and he took four or five steps back.  
Hyungwon was not breathing again but for a different reason.

Hoseok smiled melancholic. There were tears in his eyes or at least Hyungwon thought they were tears.

"You didn't understand absolutely anything."  
He scrolled his head.

"We're just teammates from now on. Forget everything please."

And Hyungwon was left behind again.

-

They were teammates again. There was no unnecessary touching, there was no kissing in the backstages, there was also no resentment. Their relationship was a simple work relationship. The other members felt the abrupt change between them but they didn't say a thing. The group still worked so they decided to avoid discussions. Once Shownu tried to approach Hyungwon about it. He directly asked if he was having problems with Wonho since he had noticed that kind of cold war. Hyungwon said nothing happened, they were just acting normal so Shownu assumed he was telling the truth. Hoseok, who was very good at pleasing fans trough fanservice, had probably chosen to not involve Hyungwon in that in order to avoid awkward situations.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, was working hard to forget the man completely. He found an help in early spring. He was walking trough the streets around his favorite coffee shop and he bumped into this girl. Her coffees fell on the ground and Hyungwon, who felt deeply sorry, led her inside to offer her whatever she liked. Hyungwon spent the whole afternoon talking to her, she was kind, gentle and incredibly beautiful. She smiled a lot and she even blushed when Hyungwon gave her his number.  
He enjoyed her company. They started seeing each other every time it was possible.

"So when are you gonna introduce us to your bride to be?" Minhyuk made the silly question.

"She's not my bride to be!" Hyungwon cried frustrated.

His gaze shifted to Hoseok who was sitting on the sofa playing with a videogame. His expression was apathetic.

"He keeps saying that, but I'm sure there's something there. Don't you think so Wonho?" Minhyuk said trying to get the older in the conversation.

Wonho pulled down his controller, he turned off the television and the console and he stood up.

"Sure. They're gonna love each other forever and we're gonna sing at their lovely wedding, am I wrong?"

There was poison in his voice but Minhyuk didn't get it. Then Hoseok disappeared in the kitchen.

"You see? I'm not the only one who thinks that." He genuinely grinned.

Hyungwon couldn't handle the tension in the apartment and he went out to meet her.  
She was fresh air, she made him feel less heavy. He laughed, he smiled, sometimes he didn't even remember he was an idol. Sometimes he even forgot about Hoseok. He thought about his mother, about how she would feel extremely glad. That was right. If he could fall in love with her, everything would be alright. So he kissed her, when the sun was going down and the sky was painted red and pink, he kissed her.

Her lips were so soft, different somehow. He didn't feel any kind of thrill but she was happy so Hyungwon thought he got it right. They started dating.

When he announced it to the other members they congratulated him full of joy. Minhyuk kept saying "I knew it" for hours, Shownu gave him a pat on his shoulder and Kihyun nodded approving it. The rapline asked him to meet her in person. Hyungwon thanked them from his heart but he couldn't feel totally fine. Hoseok gave him a smile, a cold smile. Then he disappeared for the whole day giving the gym as an excuse, but when Hyungwon went there he didn't find him.

Almost a year flew away and Hyungwon's relationship was enduring. They kept meeting in their coffee shop and she was still as sweet as she was when they met. Hyungwon though, had lost his happiness. If that was what love looked like, he surely didn't like love. He couldn't feel involved, when they kissed he kept feeling nothing. When she gifted him a ring, which was unusual, he was surprised but not in a positive way. He felt bad after all. He felt bad because he was dating this girl but his mind was still playing with him. He had these dreams about Hoseok, dreams of every kind. Wet ones and warm ones. He was going crazy and he wanted it to end. Once, he and his girlfriend were kissing and for the first time he felt kind of excited. When things went a little bit on, he ruined everything by saying another name. The girl stepped back horrified.

"What did you just say?"

Hyungwon froze.

"Hoseok? Is he one of your friends or something?"

Her eyes started being covered of tears. She was holding her breath trying to not fall down in front of him.

"Yes, he is, but... I was... I mean..." He didn't know what to say. He was ruining even this relationship.

"I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." She said.

They had met just another time. She told him that she had always felt him distant but she wanted to believe it was just an armour, she wanted to believe in Hyungwon and in them being together.

"You should recollect yourself before jumping in new relationships. You should understand what you want first."

They stopped being a couple.

Hyungwon didn't cry. He didn't feel anything. He was almost relieved. His mind kept hunting him anyway. He had lost his friendship with Hoseok. They weren't close anymore. He had lost a companion, a partner. When the members knew about Hyungwon's break up they tried to cheer him up but when they understood that Hyungwon wasn't sad about it they stopped.

When the label announced a world tour for them, everybody felt the excitement. They were still a young group, doing a world tour was unbelievable. They pushed harder and they stayed in the practice room for weeks, performing for the comeback and preparing themselves for the new experience.

"What about subunits?" Jooheon proposed when they were resting between a work session and another.

"We should try to work on that for the world tour stages maybe."

Everybody nodded. Hyungwon gave a look at Wonho. He was staring at the floor.

They continued with the practice and one by one they went home. Hyungwon, although, stayed there practicing alone. Maybe he forced himself too much because at some point he fell down like a leaf which fell from branches.

"Fuck!" Hyungwon swore thinking nobody was there to listen.

When Wonho got out from the dressing room next to the practice room, Hyungwon wanted to bury himself in the ground. He was not completely alone then.

It took less then a minute for Hoseok to run to Hyungwon who was still on the floor covering his face for no reason.

"Where does it hurt?" Hoseok said leaning to him.

Hyungwon wanted to speak and say he was just feeling weak but he uncontrollably burst into tears. He found himself sobbing in Hoseok's arms and he actually didn't remember when it was the last time that happened. Hoseok cuddled him to make him feel better. He caressed his head leaving a kiss on it. Hyungwon kept crying and Wonho did everything he could to not cry himself.

He hugged him tightly until Hyungwon's laments lowered a bit.

"Why are you crying Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked trying to hide his anxiety waiting for the answer. Hyungwon locked his eyes with Hoseok's ones and he looked at him for what they seemed ages. Then he put his hand on Wonho's cheek and with the innocence of a kid he said: "I'm afraid I have always been in love with you."

Hoseok contained his tears and he just left a soft and small kiss on Hyungwon's red lips. Hyungwon hid his face in Hoseok's chest and they fell asleep like that.

Days passed away and the two of them were in sync again. When Changkyun was making fun of Hyungwon and Wonho was in the front row to defend him, everyone knew the inseparable duo was back.

"Hyungwon, I need you to hear a song I wrote." Hoseok said dragging him in his studio.

Hyungwon felt enthusiastic and he didn't even know why.

"Ehm... first, I need to say something: you were right, we should go back to the start, but from zero. This is for us." Hoseok seemed shy so Hyungwon took his face in his hands.

"It sounds amazing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> This fic is over! I had planned it to be that short so. I really hope you enjoyed this last part and my apologies for the late update. Let me know your opinions with kudos and comments so I can improve myself! Thank you so much and see you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! Opinions are always accepted, also kudos and comments lmao. If you spot typos just tell me!  
> See you soon!


End file.
